Phone Call
by xstarlightxstarlessx
Summary: Cloud is trying to work when he gets a very distracting phone call. Written for the Strifehart Kink Meme.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**A/N: ** This was written for the Strifehart Kink Meme over at http: /community. livejournal. com/cleonrp/2723. html  
><span>This was previously published on another account<span>. I'm just organizing my stuff. Finally.

**Prompt:** Phone Sex  
><span>Warning:<span> No plot, just porn! My first attempt at this phone sex business. You've been warned.

* * *

><p>Cloud scanned the paper in front of him. He had three deliveries the next day and he was already booked for the whole week. Letting out a sigh and rubbing his eyes, he tried again to map out his route only to be interrupted by the annoying beep of his cell phone.<p>

"Hello?" he asked, not bothering to look at the caller id.

"Hello Cloud." Cloud frowned then at the phone, recognizing the voice before he even saw the number.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me during the time I'm working?" he almost growled into the phone.

"Not even if this is an emergency?" the voice asked and Cloud could hear the smirk behind it.

"Is it? Did Sephiroth appear again? Did Xemnas managed to survive the battle?" he asked, holding the phone between his cheek and shoulder as he brought another stack of papers in front of him.

"No and no, but I am in a rather uncomfortable situation," the voice said again, this time a low raspy laugh escaping at the end. Cloud frowned at the paper in front of him. Another delivery scheduled for the week? Why hadn't Tifa mentioned this before? Now he would have to change his whole route and-

"Cloud," the voice purred, "you're not paying attention."

"I have three deliveries, no, _four_ deliveries tomorrow, and now I have to change my whole route so excuse me if-"

"I'm naked," the voice whispered. Cloud finally stopped trying to figure out the paper in front of him as he glanced at the phone from the corner of his eyes as if to check this was actually happening.

"W-what?" was all he could manage to ask.

"I'm naked," the voice repeated, the tone laced with a breathy quality, "I'm naked and hard. So very, _very_ hard."

"Are you fucking with me?" Cloud asked, actually confused and slightly angry. There was a sigh of annoyance on the other end of the line.

"Not yet. I'm trying to pretend I am, though. Does that count?"

"Seriously? You just called me for this?"

"Are you saying your deliveries are more important than me?" the voice teased.

"No, but…I'm busy and I've never…I just-"

"Quiet. Let see…since I already said I was naked you can't start with the traditional question of 'what are you wearing'. But you could ask me if I'm touching myself," Cloud could hear the sigh at the end of that sentence and his brain stopped working.

"Well…are you?" he dared asked, deliveries forgotten. He received a chuckle and another one of those breathy sighs that made his skin prickle.

"Am I what?"

Cloud scowled, "Are you touching yourself?"

"Yes," another one of those sounds that made Cloud feel all his blood rushing south.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked in a whisper.

"You," he heard the quick reply. "I'm thinking about how you like to suck my cock, about those sweet sounds you make while you're doing it. Have I told you how fucking hot those pretty lips of yours look around my cock, Cloud?"

He didn't know if he was supposed to answer or just keep listening, but he replied anyway. "No, you haven't." There was a louder sigh on the other end of the line and Cloud felt himself grow hard, his free hand twitching on the table with the desire to touch.

"I love watching you on your knees, hearing you moan when I tug your hair to fuck your pretty little mouth. Do you like that?" Cloud gave up on his last effort and moved his hand over his clothed erection.

"Yeah," he answered and he closed his eyes as he moved his hand, feeling the bulge beneath strain against the fabric of his jeans.

"Say it."

"I like it when you fuck my mouth," he answered, this time without hesitation. He pulled at his belt and got the zipper down, wrapping his fingers around his erection and bringing it out. He couldn't help the small gasp that escaped.

"That's it. Is your hand on your cock, Cloud?" There was a clear waver on the tone this time and it made his muscles tense at the sound.

"Yes."

There was a quiet exhalation on the other side. "Tell me what you're thinking."

Cloud was silent for a moment, squeezing his cock in his fist as another sound made his way out of his lips. "Do you have lube?"

"Yes, it's right here."

"Use it. I want to listen as you jerk yourself for me. Pretend it's my mouth and think about how you feel when you're down my throat." He was already lost in the fantasy and he groaned softly, his hand moving faster.

"Do you want me to come in your mouth or in your face?" he heard the question as he worked faster at the hard length in his hand. "I can lick it after if you want," that sinful voice added as an afterthought and he nodded, his eyes closed, before realizing the other man couldn't see him.

"I want you to come in my mouth, I want I want-,"

"I want to hear you beg before I fuck you. I want to tie you up with my belts to the bed and hear you beg for me to take you."

Cloud wasn't thinking about how he must look, with one hand holding the phone to his ear while the other was busy stroking and pulling and squeezing. His mind could only concentrate on the pleasure, on that voice that kept telling him how he was going to make him beg, of how he was going to push him onto his stomach, his hands still strapped to the bed and his ass in the air. He couldn't concentrate on anything else because he was now on his stomach, he could hear himself begging already.

"Please, please, _please_-"

"I'm going to slide a finger inside you, get you relaxed and open for me. You always jump when I touch you there, but as soon as I slide one finger you're pushing back, begging for more, don't you Cloud? Come on, beg."

He could feel it, that little throb of pleasure rising, his skin crawling with heated shivers and he knew he just needed a little bit more. He could hear those soft exhalations, those little sounds that were getting louder and he could almost feel them. Lips on his throat, soft groans that made him arch off the chair and the long muscles of his thighs jerk.

"Oh fuck, _yes…_please," he was close, he was _so_ close to reaching that pinnacle of pleasure, but his enhanced hearing warned him of the footsteps that were nearing his door. He had only a few seconds to halt his movements, bring his hand from between his legs, and pull himself forward to hide the lower part of his body under his desk. He gasped at the sudden movement, his skin flushed and his hand still clutching the phone to his ear. The door opened to reveal a smiling Aerith. He could feel his heart thundering on his chest, his other hand clutching a pencil in its grip.

"Aerith," he managed, wanting the other person to realize he wasn't alone anymore. There was a groan of frustration and he closed his eyes briefly. He opened them and Aerith motioned to the chair by the wall beside the door, as if to say "I'll wait here so talk."

"W-what is it Aerith?" he ignored the way his voice had cracked on the first word, trying to appear as normal as he could.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to speak with you about something but finish your call. I'm not in a hurry." The young girl reached for one of the magazines that were on the small desk beside her. Cloud's mind was still not functioning well and the voice on the other end of the line hadn't stopped with the sounds.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm afraid I can't make the delivery at the moment," Cloud said, trying to end it but he heard a breathless chuckle that trailed off in a moan.

"You will, don't forget I have you strapped on that bed with your ass on the air waiting for me."

Cloud closed his eyes and swallowed. "Sir, I can't-

"I'm going to push in, slowly like you like it. I'm going to wait until you start pushing back, because you always push back. You can't help it, you want me to fuck you don't you, Cloud?"

The pencil broke in half, and it startled him because he hadn't realized he had closed his eyes. His eyes went to the girl on the other side of the room. Aerith was looking at him. "Stubborn client?" She asked with a sympathetic look on her face. She had whispered but he heard her and nodded.

"Cloud," the voice drawled in a throaty purr, "I'm going to have to push you on your back, pull your legs up over my shoulders-"

"I can't make the deli-"

"-press your knees back until they touch your shoulders and shove my-"

Cloud heard it. It was so faint but he heard it. He had _whimpered_. Quickly bringing a hand to his mouth, he faked an exaggerated cough.

"-I'm going to wait until you beg me to let you come, until you can't take it. Can you hear it, Cloud? Listen to what it sounds like."

Cloud heard it, his enhanced hearing letting him catch it. The sound of wet flesh being stroked, and he knew what it was. He heard the quiet grunts and he could also hear the low humming Aerith was doing as she read her magazine. He swallowed a couple of times, trying to get the words to come out.

"How far is your location?" He surprised himself at how calm he sounded, even though he could feel his erection straining against the table and a slight twitch of his hips made him bite his tongue to keep himself from groaning. He just wanted him to finish.

Another chuckle. Another pained groan. "Very close. I'm very close. But I need you to beg first, Cloud. I want to hear you beg for me to come inside you."

Cloud's eyes shot again to the girl sitting on the other side of the room. He had been so close but he couldn't bring himself to do anything. Not with her in the same room. But he could hear the soft grunts, that sound that could only mean a lube slicked hand stroking over and over-

"Beg Cloud."

He could hear him as if he was right there, those lips near his ear whispering, ordering him to beg. He pressed the small button to lower the volume of his phone as much as he could, afraid that Aerith could somehow hear him as well.

"Please," he heard himself say, so softly that Aerith wouldn't have been able to hear him, but loud enough for the person on the phone. He listened to the choked gasp, to the curses and grunts. It made him shiver and press himself closer to the table, his own cock twitching at the sounds. He took a few deep breaths until he was calm again, as calm as he could with an erection, and then he held the phone away from his mouth.

"Aerith, what do you need?" he asked, ignoring the satisfied groans on the other line. The girl looked confused at the phone in his hand. "Don't worry, I'm on hold."

"Oh, well," she started as she stood up and took a few steps closer. Cloud was glad she decided to stay in the middle of the room. "See…Tifa and Yuffie have been talking about you and Leon. We believe you guys need to work through this tension you have between you. Not fighting, of course. Violence is not the answer! But perhaps you could sit and talk to him. I know you guys don't like to talk, but I think you can spare a few words. We believe you could be such good friends! You will do that right, Cloud?" The girl had such a hopeful look in her eyes Cloud couldn't bring himself to deny her.

"Yeah…I'll talk to him."

"Thank you! You'll see, he's not so bad to talk to. Well, I'll leave you to your deliveries and try not to stress ok? You look stressed."

He managed a weak nod before she turned around and left. He heard it then; the small chuckle that became a full laugh. Cloud couldn't help it and started grinning as well.

"So…I guess we have to talk more, huh?" the voice teased, much more relaxed.

"I don't know, Leon, I'm not exactly happy with you."

"Hmm…how can I make it up to you?"

"You're one floor away, come to my office," Cloud answered, glancing down and noticing his erection that was still standing and waiting for attention.

A small hum, sounds of shuffling around; probably Leon getting dressed.

"No can't do. Cid wants me to help him with some of the malfunctioning claymores. But…thanks for the offer. See you later."

Another laugh and then silence.

Cloud looked stunned at the phone.

The bastard had hung up on him.

* * *

><p>If by any chance you saw this over at AFF net, yes, that's me.<p> 


End file.
